


12

by yours_eternally



Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [13]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Bruises, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘What you can’t tell me shit now?’ Shawn says. His voice is sharp too and Joey stops to look at him.‘Itell you shit,’ Joey says. ‘There’s just nothing to tell.’Joey gets hurt after a badly timed stage dive and tries to keep it a secret but alone in his hotel room Shawn has some questions.
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Joey Jordison
Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection





	12

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is hiding an injury.

Joey takes a breath in and tries to let it out slowly. But the pain seers across his ribs and makes him huff it out. _Fuck_. He tries to take another breath but it burns. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. He gets up from the bed, pulling up his t-shirt as he stops in front of the mirror. 

The skin’s not broken but there’s a bruise bigger than the full spread of both Joey’s hands splashed across his ribs. It’s angry red, deepening to purple at the center. Joey presses on it lightly and hisses through his teeth as he feels pain lance across his ribs again. _Fuck_. 

It had happened yesterday when he’d thrown himself off the stage. He’d been high from the adrenaline of the show (and the coke probably didn't help). He’d landed awkwardly on one of the faceless people in the crowd. He’d got it in the ribs but they'd probably broken their wrist. He’d straight up lied to the medic when he'd got backstage and hadn’t let them look at him. 

He’d started drinking immediately to dull the pain. He slept on his stomach so he’d slept okay but his ribs had been twinging when he’d woken up that afternoon. It had only got worse as the day went on and now he’s starting to worry that he won’t be able to get through the soundcheck, let alone the show. He frowns at the bruise, knowing if he goes to the medic they’ll make a fuss and make Joey have a goddamn x-ray. 

There’s a knock on his door, and Joey quickly drops his t-shirt as he turns to answer it. It’s Shawn, still half asleep. He kisses Joey as soon as the door’s closed, walking him back towards the bed. 

‘What are you doing?’ Joey asks. He’s surprised. It’s not like they haven’t fucked on and off since they’d met. But it had been off the last time Joey checked and it’s been months since Shawn’s started anything like this. 

‘Nothing,’ Shawn says, starting to kiss him again. Joey lets him, hanging onto his wrists where Shawn’s cupping his face with both hands. ‘can we just—’ Shawn says. He drops a hand to cup Joey between the thighs.

Joey feels his body ignite at the touch, dick suddenly rock hard. And it seems like they might be back on again. His pulse spikes, making his ribs start to throb. _Fuck_. Joey pants through the pain as Shawn feels his cock through his underwear. Shawn kisses the side of his mouth and tells him to take his clothes off and sit on the bed. 

Joey pushes his underwear down but doesn’t remove his t-shirt, knowing Shawn will see the bruise and lose his shit. Shawn doesn’t seem to notice as he gets down on his knees in front of Joey.

‘You don’t wanna fuck?’ he asks as Shawn puts a hand on each of Joey’s thighs. Joey’s not really sure why the Hell he’s asking. He’s not sure he could take Shawn fucking him without actually crying from the pain at the moment. 

‘After,’ Shawn says, taking hold of Joey’s cock making him shudder. Shawn lowers his head, taking his cock into his mouth and starting to suck him. Joey pants. The wet, slick inside of Shawn’s mouth is definitely distracting him from the increasing throbbing in his ribs. His gut is twisting tight with heat as he feels Shawn’s tongue stroking over the underside. 

Joey moans softly, trying not to move too much as each rock of his hips is sending a spur of pain through his side. Shawn’s got a hand on his thigh and one on his ass, tipping him up for his mouth; surrounding him. Joey can feel the sweat from his palms on his skin. Shawn's mouth is weirdly soothing and familiar, and Joey melts into his touch, feeling like they’re fusing at every point Shawn’s touching him. 

Joey has his hands on Shawn’s shoulder, chipped nails digging into his shirt. It’s more to steady himself than anything. His head’s spinning and Shawn's mouth sliding on his cock is making his thoughts flicker too quickly for him to grasp. The pain has slipped away, leaving only bubbling pleasure in its wake.

Shawn grunts, pulling him closer, his shoulders forcing Joey’s thighs wider until he has to flop back on the bed. His ribs protest but only for a moment before Shawn swallowing his cock down again distracts him. Joey feels his back arching. 

‘Dude—’ he says, panting, ‘ _Shawn_ , close, I’m close—’ Shawn makes a noise of assent, sucking him harder. Joey feels the orgasm roll over him, dragging him under. There’s light flickering behind his eyes as they roll up in his head. He comes still in Shawn’s mouth. Shawn’s hands tight on him, working him through it. 

Joey lets out a heavy breath, letting himself go limp on the mattress. He squirms against Shawn’s hands oversensitive. Shawn gets up and leans over Joey, pinning him by his hair to the mattress with one broad palm. Shawn kisses him, pressing his tongue into his mouth. Joey groans, tasting himself. Shawn pulls back. 

‘On your stomach,’ he says straightening up, kissing the side of his mouth. Joey steals himself, trying to roll on his good side and not put any weight on his busted ribs but then Shawn catches his hip stopping him. 

‘Shit, man,’ he says, pushing up Joey’s t-shirt more where it’s already ridden up. Joey grabs at the hem, pulling it down and trying not to wince at the sudden sharp pain. 

‘It’s nothing,’ Joey says, shaking his head, ‘it’s fine, it doesn’t— I’m fine.’ 

‘When did that happen?’ Shawn says, ‘Joe, c’mon—’ Joey shakes his head again, but Shawn’s gotten up and is standing with his arms folded frowning at him. Joey recognises his expression. Hard and unyielding. An expression that said; hit the beat or don’t bother; turn up sober enough to play or don’t turn up; don’t waste my fucking time, Joe. 

‘Can you play?’ Shawn asks. All the warmth and intimacy has evaporated from the room, and Shawn isn’t the same man who’d been on his knees for Joey barely a minute before. 

‘Yeah,’ Joey says, sighing, ‘—of course, I can fucking play.’ Joey pushes himself up to, cursing himself as he winces. 

‘Fuck, man,’ Shawn says, scrubbing a hand over his face. ‘Put some clothes on and we’ll go see the medic.’ 

‘I don’t need—’ Joey starts but Shawn shakes his head. 

‘What are we meant to do without a fucking drummer?’ he says, pressing his palms into his eye sockets. 

‘You’ve got one, man,’ Joey says, feeling the heaviness of Shawn’s disappointment, ‘—it’s not a problem. They’ll just tape me up and I’ll be fine.’ He gets up and fumbles to get his clothes on.

‘Fucking _hell_ ,’ Shawn says with a groan. ‘Why didn’t you say something before?’ 

‘Why would I?’ Joey says sharply, feeling his temper rise, as he grabs a shirt and pulls it on over the t-shirt he’d slept in. 

‘What you can’t tell me shit now?’ Shawn says. His voice is sharp too and Joey stops to look at him. 

‘I _tell you shit_ ,’ Joey says. ‘There’s just nothing to tell.’ 

‘I’m not fucking around here, Joe,’ Shawn says, eyes hard where they’re resting on Joey. ‘You get this is our shot, right?’

‘I get this is our shot, _Shawn_. I’m not a fucking idiot,’ Joey snaps back, ‘It was an _accident_ — I’m not trying to fuck myself up.’ 

‘Just—’ Shawn starts then takes a breath and Joey knows he’s pushing down the urge to shout at him. ‘Let’s just go and get you checked out, yeah?’ 

‘I don’t need a fucking babysitter,’ Joey says, riled now and with that, he turns on his heel and stamps out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I find watching Joey stage dive immensely stressful 😅
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
